


Kinslayer, Kingslayer & King

by Altherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Ficlet, King Rhaegar, Kingsguard!Ned, M/M, Rare Pair, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altherin/pseuds/Altherin
Summary: When a Silver Prince chooses a Quiet Wolf instead of a Wolf Maid.





	1. Kinslayer, Kingslayer, and King

**Author's Note:**

> Because for reasons I don't know, I adore this pairing and there is so very few of it.   
> This is not in order and tags will be added as I go on.

Gently he touched the pale blue petals that had fallen on the table. They glimmered like ice under the moonlight. Soft, silken like satin, a sweet scent that brought on memories of secret nights and a steadfast quiet love.

He sighed to himself, looking out the window, he wondered…

Was it even worth the cost?

A kingdom and kin betrayed for a Wolf Lord’s heart.

And yet…

And yet, he could not feel regret. He would never let him go, no matter what price he would have pay and indeed already paid. Rather, he felt only a bittersweet mourning for what his choices cost.

Never, never regret.

Turning away from the window, he sighed one last time before leaving the room.

He’d have to get ready, his Quiet Wolf would return to him soon enough.

Wearing a cloak as stark and white as snow, bound in invisible chains tighter and stronger than Valyrian steel.

After all he had paid a hefty price all for love of him.

He was all three.

Kinslayer, Kingslayer, and King.


	2. A Wreath of Red and a Crown of Blue

In all honesty, even now he wondered what he’d even done to catch the Silver Prince’s eye. 

He was used to being overlooked, a veritable wallflower. He was used to being unseen especially in face of his wilder siblings. Women would look past him, having eyes only for his wilder brother. And his sister who was even wilder had always been eye-catching. Only Robert and his siblings had ever paid him any heed and quite frankly although sometimes lonesome, he was alright with the quiet serenity.

Where and when had it all changed?

Harrenhal.

The only moment of note he’d had with the prince that he could recall was a happenstance meeting in the Godswood and a quiet afternoon spent speaking. He could recall thinking to himself that the Prince was well educated, soft spoken, kind, gentle mannered, and wise. He even recalled wondering why the prince had deigned to stay and tarry.

The beginning of the end one might say.

The place where it all began.

A scandal, a wedding, a tourney, and a mystery knight. It sounded like the beginning of a jest.

A wreath of red and a crown of blue and a soft serene afternoon in the shade.

Afterwards, so many things had happened at Harrenhal that that quiet peaceful afternoon was all but forgotten.


	3. It Means Nothing

He should have felt something more than apathy when looking at his father’s corpse.  It might have well been a stranger’s corpse to him. However, he knew for a fact he would have felt _more_ for a stranger. If nothing else, he would have felt pity.

Gazing at his departed father,  he felt absolutely nothing.

It was almost _maddening_ how empty he felt.

The air is cloying and heavy in its atmosphere. Is it the calm before the storm or the silence in its wake?

A reign has ended and an age has passed.  He has stained himself with his kin’s blood.

 **_Kinslayer_ **.

No matter.  

**_Kingslayer._ **

It matters not.

**_King._**

It _means_ **nothing**.

He turns away.

Where was his Wolf Lord?

 ** _That_**   _does_ matter.


	4. He Fears

For all that he feels like it sometimes, he isn’t a fool, nor is he delusional.

His King is mad. He _knows_ this. He loves him nevertheless.

It is silent and insidious, the madness his King has.  It would almost be unseen save for one thing.

 **Himself**.

Sometimes, in the quiet moments in the dark… in the stillness under the moonlight, he watches his sleeping beloved and… he can sense it.

His King is a Dragon that slumbers away in its peace. That peaceful sleep belies a great depth of possessive maddening love that would doom all should it ever be unleashed.

As for himself?  He is the treasure, the chain, the lock, and the key that keeps the dragon asleep. So long as he stays by his King’s side and never truly leaves, it will slumber its days away content with its horde.

But still he wonders sometimes in the dead quiet of the night.  Dreaming uneasy dreams and roused from his sleep, he lays his gaze upon his sleeping king and he wonders…

If he is ever gone… if he himself is ever lost,  what madness will his Silver King unleash.

One king held him hostage due to fear of treason. Another traps him for love.

This time what kind of Dragon will awake?

For this... he _fears_.


	5. Weak

Wistfully,  he mourns for that soft warm afternoon just a scant few weeks past. His mind flashes… a red wreath laying on dark warm tresses... somber gray eyes filled with quiet respect... soft soothing laughter in the shade.

_ But now _ …

…

…

…

He weds her in the godswood before her own gods. She is as cold as ice emanating rage and fury. Her gray eyes are glacial and her face is made of stone.

The vows he speaks taste like ash on his tongue.

She is angry.

He doesn’t  **care** .

She rages.

He is  _ cold _ .

Everything is wrong. 

He has another wife. 

It is the She-wolf. He doesn’t  **want** her.  _ She  _ is not the wolf he wants.

Damn his father. 

Damn her. 

And… damn himself for being too  **_weak_ ** .

_ Weak. _

**WEAK** !

…

...

…

_ He  _ will be  **mine.**

...

**No.**

...

_He_ **is** _mine!_

…

**_MINE_ ** _! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... I forgot to post this ages ago. Also, is it easy enough to figure out whose POV the chapters are in?


	6. Why?

Curled up in an alcove in his quarters, he cradles the child in his arms.

Gently, ever so gently, he caresses the downy dark hair.

The child snuffles gently and turns toward him. It’s brow furrows slightly and looks to be waking. He hums a gentle tune and sways.

The child settles down peacefully, its tiny hand clutching his tunic.

He clutches the child close and bows his head. Closing his eyes he whispers, “I'll protect you. ”

...

He is still haunted.

He doesn’t know what happened to his sister.

She hated him.

He doesn’t know why...

She went insane...

She gave birth to a son. _Rhaegar’s son._

She tried to kill her son.

Cold eyes glaring at him…

Her insane screams wishing him dead…

A bed of blood.

Her death on a bed soaked in blood with a child she tried to kill.

The screams…

Her insane cries...

What happened?

She blamed him…

But…

…

…

…

_Why?_


	7. Daughter of the North

**** “Coward!” she screams at him.

He tilts his head as she throws a vase at him and he hears the crash of breaking glass behind him.

“I don’t love you! I will never marry you!” he watches as she shouts her face red with rage and her gray eyes blazing with fury. “And you will not touch me!”

“Who spoke of love? Whose fault was it do you think?” he says his voice cold. “My father is mad. The kingdom knows this and you as a daughter of the north should have known better than to act as you did. Did you even think at all of the consequences? Or were you too sure of yourself as the only daughter of a Lord Paramount?” he continued icily. 

“You could have refused him! He’s your father!”

He laughs at her mockingly. “And do you even know what he threatened in exchange? Were you even listening?”

“Well it can’t be worse then wedding you!” she says derision in her tone.

This stops him. “I see.” The prince’s tone is glacial and it stops her for a moment. “I wonder at you. Are you even a daughter of the North? It seems you have no loyalty, no honor, and apparently no love for family.”

“How dare you!” she rushes toward him with hands clawed. “I am a true daughter of the North!” 

“Then you would accept the death of your brother just so you wouldn’t have to marry me?” he asks his eyes cold. “That is after all what my father threatened. Oh, and your father’s exile.”

She is  **speechless** . 

All her life as the only daughter of a Lord Paramount, she has had her way with little denied her. The freedom and the will to be strong as a proud wolf of the north. 

This was  **unthinkable** . 

Her!

A Daughter of the North!

Trapped in marriage to this silver haired monster ordered by his father to fulfill some useless pact?

Just because she dared to show these men that she was just as good or even better than they were? Just because she donned armor and fought in the tourney!?

Bound?

Chained?

Trapped?

Her?

**NEVER** !

She has to find a way to escape!


End file.
